1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking part structure for a vehicle which locks a door to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-298329, paragraphs 0016 to 0021, FIG. 2, FIG. 3), a back door structure having a door side locking part on an inner panel of a back door is disclosed. In the back door structure, a stiffener, which stiffens a part around a fixing hole (lock opening) of a fixing part of the door side locking part on the inner panel, is disposed bridging between the inner panel and the outer panel.
In the back door structure described above, the rigidity of the fixing part to which the door side locking part is fixed is improved in comparison with a structure in which the stiffener is provided only on an inner panel. Accordingly, the door side locking part is prevented from separating from the inner panel of the back door at a rear-end collision of the vehicle.
However, even if the back door structure disclosed in the patent document 1 is adopted, there is a possibility that the door side locking part is separated from the inner panel when the impact is too large. Accordingly, a structure that can surely prevent a door from opening has been expected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawback by providing a locking part structure for a vehicle that can prevent a door from opening even if a door side locking part is pulled out from a lock opening provided in the door.